Here's to Us
Here's to Us is a song originally sang by Halestorm that is featured in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of Season Three. Rachel sings this solo, the last of the New Directions Regionals Setlist. (Fly/I Believe I Can Fly ''was performed first then ''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) ''and finally ''Here's To Us.) Although this song was thought to be about New Directions, Quinn later points out to Rachel that she was actually singing it to Finn which she doesn't deny, thinking that it is. Lyrics Rachel: We could just go home right now Or maybe we could stick around For just one more drink, oh yeah Get another bottle out Let's shoot the breeze Sit back down For just one more drink, oh yeah Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few days Have gone too fast So lets give em hell Wish everybody well Here's to us Here's to us We stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things got better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts forever Rachel with New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast Rachel with New Direction Girls: If they give you hell Tell em to forget themselves Here's to us Here's to us Rachel (New Direction Boys harmonizing): Here's to all that we kissed And to all that we missed To the biggest mistakes That we just wouldn't trade Rachel with New Direction Girls: To us breaking up Without us breaking down To whatever's comin' our way Rachel: Here's to us Here's to us! New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Rachel with New Direction Girls: Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few days Have gone too fast Rachel with New Direction Girls: So let's give em hell Wish everybody well Rachel: Well! New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love Rachel with New Direction Girls: All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast If they give you hell Tell em forget themselves Rachel: Here's to us New Direction Girls: Here's to us Rachel: Oh here's to us New Direction Girls: Here's to us Rachel with New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love (New Directions: Here's to us) Rachel: Wish everybody well Rachel with New Direction Girls: Here's to us Here's to love Here's to us Rachel: Here's to us Reception Reviewers of "Here's to Us" differed on what they felt worked and didn't. Lynch said the song "seemed the wrong fit" for Rachel—"not horrible, but a misfire"—and gave it a "B−". Chaney was more critical of the song itself when she gave her "C+" grade and described it as "so bland" that it "had little emotional impact" despite Michele's "determined ferocity". Votta called the number "pretty" but said the placement of the boys in the balconies was "cute but not really compelling as a staged performance". Slezak stated that it was "hard to find any fault with Lea Michele's vocal performances" and gave it a "B+", and Futterman wrote, "It's bouyant and celebratory, and Rachel kills it."Source Charts Trivia *The producers had to change many parts of the song as the original includes a significant amount of swearing. **'Lets shoot the sh*t' is changed to 'Lets shoot the breeze.' **'All the times that we f***** up' is changed to 'All the times that we messed up' **'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass' is changed to 'Cause the last few days have gone too fast' **The second time round Halestorm sing 'If they give you hell, go tell them to f*** themselves', but changed to 'Tell them to forget themselves' *Ironically, when Rachel sings the line "Sit back down", the audience begins to rise. *This is Rachel's 2nd Regionals solo. Gallery HTU1.png HTU2.png HTU3.png HTU4.png HTU5.png HTU6.png HTU7.png HTU8.png HTU9.png HTU10.png HTU11.png HTU12.png HTU13.png HTU14.png HTU15.png HTU16.png HTU17.png HTU18.png HTU19.png HTU20.png HTU21.png HTU22.png HTU23.png HTU23.png HTU24.png HTU25.png HTU26.png HTU27.png HTU28.png HTU29.png HTU30.png HTU31.png HTU32.png HTU33.png HTU34.png Brittinahere.png Heres To Us Rachel.png HTUBrittina.jpg HTURachel.jpg HTUSebastian.jpg HTUFinn.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions